


Love Again

by chosis



Series: Chanyeol & Taemin Drabbels/shots [5]
Category: EXO, SHINee
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drabble, EXO - Freeform, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, One Shot, Park Chanyeol - Freeform, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, SHINee - Freeform, Short One Shot, lee taemin - Freeform, read with caution, toxic behaviour, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosis/pseuds/chosis
Summary: In which Chanyeol keeps Taemin wrapped around his finger- only to bring him to his lowest.WARNING: Depictions/ mentions of non consenting/sexual abuse/rape and psychological/emotional abuse.
Relationships: Lee Taemin & Park Chanyeol, Lee Taemin/Park Chanyeol
Series: Chanyeol & Taemin Drabbels/shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035237
Kudos: 4





	Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> I will state this here but do not read if you are sensitive to this type of material. I did not heavily detail it but STILL do read with caution or not at all.

The sound of students could be heard behind the walls of curtains that hung from the ceiling of the stage. The soft pants and warm skin being hidden by the thick cloaks. As students ran and laughed throughout the performing arts center, no one bothered to realize the missing of two students.

“C-Chanyeol!”, Taemin stuttered out as he tried to compose himself, his heart beating out of his chest as the taller held him tight. The palm of his hand covering his mouth made it hard for him to breathe as he stared up at the redhead. Who was breathing hard from running away from a group of girls who had been pestering him all morning. Taemin never understood why he found himself in these sorts of situations, but he really disliked them.

“Chanyeol!”, Taemin mumbled again this time jabbing into his ribs making the older to flinch but also smirk as he glanced down at the younger. Taking his hand off of Taemin’s face, he smiled as he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss upon the silver-haired boy’s forehead. Taemin could only stand there as his hands curled into Chanyeol’s shirt as he looked at the redhead who caressed his face gently.

“T-That’s cheating, you j-jerk”, Taemin stuttered out as he stumbled out of the older’s hold. “I refuse to do this, not again”, he mumbled as he quickly turned to make his way out from the curtains, but not before a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him. It made shivers rack throughout his body, as his heart raced and his eyes shut tight at the feeling of Chanyeol’s breath upon his ears. “We both know the truth”, he whispered before releasing Taemin and departing, leaving the younger to deal with the ache he felt in his chest. 

“Know the truth my ass, you merely come to me when it benefits you, you damn Casanova. Stop giving me false hope.”, Taemin whispered to no one but himself as he wiped his face of tears. 

_ Ah, I hate you, I hate you for making me feel like this. I despise you, I despise myself for loving you so much Park Chanyeol.  _

_ I don’t think you’ll ever understand what I feel for you, Lee Taemin. So, let us continue this cat and mouse play for as long as you’re within my grasp. I'll never allow you to depart from me. I’ll remind you of our time together, every second of every day. I won’t allow you to forget me.  _

-

It was a year ago when Taemin and Chanyeol had pursued a relationship with one another. It was winter then, and something about Taemin stirred Chanyeol up not only in a pleasant way but also in a distasteful way. He wanted to see the younger crumbling, he wanted to wrap him up in his grasp as he watched the life leave his eyes, but he also wanted to ease him, to engulf him in everything and anything that was warm and sweet. Chanyeol simply wanted Taemin’s world to revolve around him and only him, but it seemed the younger did not understand this simple, simple concept. He grew jealous every time he witnessed Taemin hang around with his friends, and not him. Every time the younger canceled on him to go be with others when he refused his advances and wanted his attention. He grew anxious as the days became longer and longer without having any contact with Taemin. 

-

Chanyeol had met Taemin at a local hangout where high schoolers attended, it was quite strange to find someone like him there, but nonetheless, he observed the silver-haired boy. He analyzed how his body moved, undressed him with his stares as he imagined what his flesh would feel like under him, possibly in pleasure or maybe even pain. He was curious, and he was an easy target to grasp, so he made a move. It took him a while to grasp Taemin’s attention, but once he did, he swallowed him whole- not allowing him to turn back.

“It’ll be a wonderful finale, I promise you.”, Chanyeol had spoken as he had Taemin pinned under him, the younger frozen from fear as Chanyeol lapped at the open wounds carved into the youngers torso. Taemin’s adrenaline keeping him from making a sound. 

-

The second half of winter was welcoming them, painting the windows of an apartment with white flakes as a light lit the room softly. Sheets ruffling, and the thud of a headboard hitting the walls as a soft but persistent sound of whines filled the air. Taemin’s face buried in the sheets as Chanyeol pounded into him from behind, his hands trying to push the older away as he choked out sobs of rejection, breathing becoming difficult as Chanyeol shoved his head in deeper as he wandered off in thought. Not present, not aware of what he was doing, but subconsciously watching himself from the other side of the room as he took in what he was doing. Frozen from the realization, but not able to stop it. He stood as he tried to shove his own off of Taemin, his hands shaking as he attempted. 

He watched, curled into himself as he mumbled apologies at the site he was witnessing. 

-

Winter coming to an end, a new season welcoming the two once more. Currently wrapped in one another's arms as they enjoyed a film, laughing at certain scenes before pausing it to spend a few moments with their mouths molded to one another, hands trailing up their shirts as they breathed heavily.  It was moments like this that made Taemin feel loved, and cherished, allowing him to push away the rough days between him and Chanyeol. He loved him, loved him so much he was willing to turn a blind eye. 

-

Spring was here, but why did it feel like winter?

“I want to end this”, Taemin spoke as he laid under Chanyeol who was currently caressing his cheek softly, the action halting as Chanyeol registered his words. Chanyeol blinked, moving from above Taemin as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Okay”, He spoke as he stood up and grabbed his belongings, departing from Taemin’s home. 

Taemin laid there, exhaling a breath he was not aware he was holding. It was quiet for a brief moment, the silence suddenly dancing with the sounds of choked sobs and a body that shook under soft sheets. 


End file.
